


The road to hell

by SimpleSwede



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Anakin, BAMF Obi-Wan, M/M, The Force, Vader is awesome, Worldbuilding, and suited!vader, i guess?, suitless!vader, the jedi's are kinda not good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSwede/pseuds/SimpleSwede
Summary: After the war between the Jedi and the Sith's thing took a different turn. Instead of the sith's going into hiding or being exterminated they were taken captured.Forced to servitude to the Jedi's they are nothing more than glorified war dogs.Obi-Wan had never agreed with what they did do the Sith's, perhaps him and his new companion will be able to change that?Of course, they must first survive the looming threat of a mysterious Sith Lord, who has his eyes set on Obi-Wan's new friend.





	The road to hell

Obi Wan had been 12 when he had first learned about Sith Guides. 

Or well, he had known of them before of course, they weren't exactly a secret. But what he had known were mostly stories that the youngling's had shared with each other, stories of Jedi's who were more in tune with the dark side than other's and who, through that, could bond with a sith. 

But he was 12 when he and the other youngling's in his age group had their first lesson about it. 

Now the sith's were known participates in many nightmares. Scary stories of how they would cut down anyone in their way, how their connection to the dark side allowed them to summon lightning and to kill people without even touching them, and how the dark had corrupted them so much so that the last thing you would see were a pair of glowing yellow eyes before they killed you. 

That there were Jedi's who could control such a dangerous thing were awe inspiring for many, but it also made many weary. For how could you hope to control something so dark without succumbing to it yourself? Besides, was it truly right to claim control over people just because their force signature was dark?  
There were many species in the galaxy who were shrouded in darkness, yet the Jedi had not brought them in. The difference was perhaps in how they chose to use their power.

Sith's in the past were known for their attempts at controlling the galaxy, attempts that often resulted in chaos through the galaxy. It was after the last Jedi and Sith war that the Jedi had in-prisoned the remaining Sith's, except Darth Bane who managed to slip through their fingers, and figured out a way to control them. 

That was a long time ago, and Obi Wan had a hard time when it came to understanding how the actions of those in the past was the responsibility of those in the present. Just because the previous Sith's had been evil did not mean that those living now were. 

And who is to say that all of them really were evil in the first place? After all, those who win are the ones that decide how the tale is told. 

But who was Obi Wan to doubt? This arrangement was clearly working, they hadn't had a Sith uprising since the last war, and there were no known Sith's around to spread terror in the galaxy either, so it must be a good thing, right? 

Still, he hoped that he would not turn out to be one of these guides. 

Well at least he could take comfort in the fact that you had to be a master to be allowed match with a Sith, and there was no way that he would become a master. 

Right? 

\--------------------------------- 

Anakin was eight when he saw his mother get killed in an act to save her only son. The thief, for that was what he was, a lowlife in search for money and valuable possessions, had decided that Anakin and his mother would be his next victim.

To bad that they were slaves and therefore had nothing of value on them. Of course, how was the thief to know? It wasn't like the inhabitants of Tatooine were known for their extravagant style. 

His mother had of course tried to explain this to the thief, but Anakin had known, like he always seemed to do, that the man was to desperate to believe them. 

He had tried to tell this to his mother, which of course had caught the thief's attention. Before Anakin had a chance to process what was happening, there was a blaster pointed at him. 

His mother had quickly gone from soft pleading to desperate shouting. The tension was rising fast and Anakin had to diffuse it now or something terrible would happen. 

"Mom w-" He got no further before something shouted in warning. Anakin instinctively curled in in himself, and through the screaming in his head he was able to pick up in another shout, one that was more familiar, his mother. 

Looking up from his curled position froze. Because laying in the ground before him was his mother. 

He knew something was wrong, her breath was ragged and there was blood dripping from her lips. Disbelief coursed through him as he reached for her, her breath was ragged and her eyes glassy, but still she was smiling softly, as if to reassure him that she was alright. 

"M-mom?" And his voice was trembling as much as his hands as he grabbed hold of her. This could not be happening, it couldn't, it wasn't possible.

"I-I lo-ove you A-a-ani." 

"No no no no no no, you can't leave me! Mom!" And he was crying, loud body wracking sobs as he desperately wailed for her to come back, that she couldn't abandoned him. But he knew it was a lost cause, that tiny light that always flickered in the back of his conscious was gone. She was dead, and she would not come back. 

"Sorry kid, but if there is any comfort, you will soon be joining he- augh!" 

Anakin had never felt such anger before, there was a fire burning behind his eyes, and with all his hate he reached out for the thief, and squeezed. The man was sputtering and grabbing desperately at his throat as he choked, and yet Anakin felt no guilt.

This man had robbed him of his mother, it was only fair that he robbed him of his life. 

There was a sudden crack in the air, and he watched emotionless as the thief crumbled to the ground. 

"Well... That was a good show of strength my boy." Swivelling his head towards the voice Anakin was met with a dark figure. "But I see that you may have acted to late." He had hadn't he? If he had been faster, he could have saved his mother. "Not to worry, I can teach you how to control this power inside you, so that no more would have to die because you weren't quick enough." 

He would be able to save people, make it so that no one else would have to feel this heart wrenching sorrow that was currently flooding his veins. Glancing away from the figure he looked to his mother. She would like for him to save people. 

"I will join you." 

"Excellent my boy." And the man was stepping closer. There was a warning in the back of his mind but it was easily smothered by the calmness radiating from the dark figure. 

"My name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker." 

"It was your name, but you have agreed to be my apprentice, and so you shall have a fitting name. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader." 

Anakin was eight years old when he killed a man and became Vader.

\----------------------------------

Obi Wan was 25 when he was introduced to Darth Maul. Considering that he had been Qui Gon was Maul's guide, and had been Obi Wan's master for 7 years, it was a rather late introduction. 

But Obi Wan couldn't exactly blame his master, Maul was.... difficult to deal with. He was brazen and aggressive, and he was always looking for the next fight. Lucky him then that there was a war going on right now. 

The war had recently begun, and with it's appearance, the captured Sith's came back as well. They were never really used in times of peace, they were not made for peace, their connection to the dark side made them to volatile. Or that was at least the conclusion Obi Wan could draw from meeting Maul. 

If all sith's were like that, he hoped that he would not meet any more. 

"Why take the long way round when I can simply force my way through." 

"Because that would mean risking the life of countless of innocents! If they see us coming they are going to execute them!" Maul seemed about to argue again but Obi Wan would not let him win this. "Our goal is to save as many civilians as possible, not to take down a couple of droids. Qui Gon assigned you to me while he went to turn off the alarm, I am in charge and I say we go around."

"Say whatever you want, but you are not my guide, so I will not listen. Move boy, before I make you."

"Did you just threaten me?" And Obi Wan was moving forward, his hand moved to his lightsaber, if Maul wanted to fight, he had to be ready. 

"Obi Wan come in Obi wan." 

The tension was thick as Obi Wan answered Qui Gon. "Yes master." 

"The council has found the situation to be more grave than what we anticipated. The hostages are false, so we have new orders..." He scowled at Maul's victorious smirk. "We are to eliminate all opposition beyond the door, and we are getting assistance in doing so. Mace and Vader should be arriving shortly." 

"Vader? Who is Vader?" Obi Wan said as he saw something pass over Maul's face at the mention of that name. The clones, Qui Gon's closest, seemed to grow restless at the name as well. 

"Nothing you need to worry about. Maul, keep an eye on my apprentice, that is an order."

And with that Qui Gon was gone again. Why his master always had to be so shrewd was a mystery. 

"Padawan Kenobi, Mace has arrived and is requesting you and Sith Maul."

"Alright then, let's go and find out what all this fuss is about. Come along Maul, wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun."

\----------------------------------

Vader was 21 when he met Obi Wan Kenobi. 

His first impression of the knight hadn't been that impressive. He had an average force presence, not weak, but neither was it strong, like Yoda's or Mace's. But it was a calming presence, like the sea on a wind free day.

He was of average height and muscle weight as well, nothing to impressive, not like Vader's towering form. But, he was rather handsome he supposed, and there was something intriguing in his steel grey eyes.(look it up?) 

The young knight's eyes flickered to the Sith beside him and he was a look of distain take form. Well, he clearly was just he usual Sith hating Jedi, one of those who saw them as nothing more than rabid dogs to use when they didn't want to get their hands dirty.

But, all in all, he was not something worthy of Vader's concern, so with his assessment done of the new presence, he turned his attention to Mace Windu.

"Obi Wan, Where is master Qui Gon?" 

"Currently unavailable, he sends his regards and hopes that we will move forward as swiftly as possible." There was an exasperated edge to the Jedi's tone, as if he found the shenanigans of his master tiresome. "But he offers you the assistance of Maul, and myself of course."

"Noted." Vader watched as Mace assessed Maul before his attention flickered back to the map. "Our plan of infiltration has changed. We got an... anonymous tip.. that the hostages you were sent to rescue never existed in the first place."

He studied Maul for a bit, the Zabrack hadn't taken his eyes off of him since he had arrived. Clearly he had no trust in Windu's ability to control Vader. 

He wasn't completely wrong in that assessment, butVader was not stupid enough to attack in a camp full of Jedis and their troops. At least not while he was dressed in a force inhibiting suit. 

"But the plans that you were also supposed to retrieve are real, which is why I did not call Master Jinn back. Now, our job is to provide a distraction so that he can retrieve them as easily as possible, and since I was nearby we decided that it would go easier if I provided assistance." 

Yes and the fact that there were two other Jedi's here in case he lost control. Mace had been reluctant to bring him, but Vader had been growing restless. At one point he had seen cracks start to form in the glass and through them he could feel the other force users that was close by.  
He had been discovered when the youngest one, Barris, had crawled into the furthest corner and complained in a terrified voice that she felt cold.  
They had been quick to put him back in the suit when they noticed, and then they shipped him off with the first Master they could find.

That had been Windu, who was about to walk away and inform the rest of the troops. Vader prepared to follow but froze when a voice spoke. 

"That's all quite good but aren't you forgetting something master Windu?" They all watched the young knight quizzically. "Aren't you going to introduce the... man? In black standing beside you breathing ominously?"

Mace opened his mouth to reply, but Vader was quicker. "I am Darth Vader." The deep monotone voice of the suit made those around them turn their heads. He knew the clones were wary of him, they didn't need to be force sensitive to be able to pick up on his presence. 

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Vader." Well that was a surprise, especially considering the detest he had shown Maul. "So, what exactly are our plan of attack? I'm guessing we are not simply waltzing in?"

Maul's glare was vicious and Bader couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of satisfaction. "We are not 'simply waltzing in' no, but they are." You didn't need to be a genius to figure out who the Jedi was referring to. 

"If they go straight through the gates and into the courtyard they won't survive. They will be gunned down from the sides." 

"No, the clones will take care of that, you and I will mainly be focusing on keeping control of the situation." And of him and Maul of course. "We are here to provide a distraction, nothing more." 

"Fine, but what are we supposed to do if we get past the courtyard and Qui Gon still isn't done?" 

"Then we continue to push forward until he is. These plans are important, they can not fall into separatist hands." 

There was a disturbance in the force. The bickering Jedi's didn't seem to pick up on it, and Maul was to preoccupied with watching them. 

Vader turned his head towards the compound, something was about to go horribly wrong, unless they acted now. 

He didn't even spare a glance to his 'commander' as he strode away. He didn't get far before a couple of clones tried to stop him, but the force were screaming at him to act, and so he simply used the force to push them out of his way. 

"Vader Stop!" The force drowned the Jedi master out and Mace's command fell on deaf ears. 

As he strode towards the gate he could see that they aimed their guns towards him, no matter, they would be to surprised to pull the trigger anyway. 

Gathering the force around him, he centred himself and revealed in the familiarity of the dark surrounding him. 

Then he pushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write an explanation to all this, promise


End file.
